The present invention relates generally to a two-piece shower curtain hook for hanging a shower curtain and, in particular, to a novel shower curtain hook construction which permits decorative covers to be releasably secured on each hook.
Generally, shower curtains are hung on a curtain rod by using shower curtain rings or shower curtain hooks. Shower curtain rings are often favored because they secure the shower curtains with the rings and prevent the curtain from falling off the ring and rod. However, a disadvantage of shower curtain rings is that they are difficult to engage and disengage from the shower curtain and the curtain rod.
Heretofore, shower curtain hooks have been primarily comprised of a one-piece construction made from hard plastic, such as polypropylene or nylon, and have a large curved body portion to permit the hook to rest on a shower curtain rod and includes an integral finger on which a shower curtain is placed. The construction of such one-piece shower curtain hooks are less than completely satisfactory because the shower curtain can slip off the finger portion. In addition, one-piece shower curtain hooks offer limited design alternatives.
Accordingly, an improved shower curtain hook having a two-piece construction which securely holds a shower curtain and provides unlimited decorative alternatives is desired.